When Ai means more than love
by meow333333
Summary: What if Natsume and Ruka had another friend from their past, a small quiet girl to love? What if both would give the world for her? How would the story change? What if at a moment's notice she could change? With a flash silver and a glint of gold. Rated T for possible cursing or mature themes, more so violence


It was a sunny day at Alice academy. It was the day that a certain girl arrived. Her name was Mikan Sakura. As Mikan stood by the man with the name of Narumi who claimed to be a teacher at this school to which Mikan's best friend, Hotaru, attended an explosion occurred causing Mikan to fall to the ground. The explosion was caused by Natsume Hyūga the black cat of Alice academy. Who Narumi using his Alice knocked out. An Alice being a power that one possesses. Mikan, seeing this began to panic and worry for her dear friend Hotaru, for she feared that the same things happened to her friend. Narumi than picked up Natsume and turned to Mikan telling her to follow him. As Mikan walked with Narumi, who held the unconscious Natsume, she began feeling more and more fearful of her friends wellbeing. But, Mikan being the optimistic girl she was looked to the bright side and skipped alongside Narumi.

As this all went on a pair of golden eyes watched. These eyes belonged to a gray cat sitting in the trees observing the interaction that occurred between Mikan, Narumi, and Natsume. The golden eyes belonged to the cat showed nothing but sleepiness. When Narumi and Mikan walked through the gates onto the campus of Alice academy the cat jumped out of the tree and slowly followed the trio.

After a while the trio reaches the teachers office building and walked in with the cat still following them. As Narumi walked into the lounge room the cat walked by his leg brushing its side against his leg and jumped onto the couch and turned to look a Narumi expectantly. Narumi told Mikan to sit down and press a red button on the table if Natsume should wake up and not to touch the cat for her own safety. After saying this Narumi set Natsume on a couch and then left to go talk to the principal about Mikan's arrival.

Turning from the door Mikan walked to the couch opposite Natsume. And as Mikan sat down she looked up only to see golden orbs watching her every move as though criticizing her. She felt at that moment while staring into those golden eyes as though soul was being pierced. Beginning to feel uncomfortable Mikan looked away from the scrutinizing eyes of the cat staring at her and started looking through her bag for her photo album.

As Mikan did this, the gray cat turned its eyes away from the brown haired girl and looked at charcoal colored haired boy. A few seconds later the cat sprang from the table, starling Mikan, and landed on Natsume's chest. The cat then walked in a small circle on Natsume's chest and curled up on his chest falling asleep.

As all seems quiet and peaceful as Mikan flips through her photo album and the other two in the room sleep away quietly, the door slams open. "NARUMI! I know you stole my bean whips!" is yelled by a tall man with light brown hair and dark warm eyes. This causes Mikan to fly up in fear and cower whereas, this causes the cat to wake up and stare at the man with tired and unhappy eyes. "Oh, sorry. Did I scare you? Are you the one Narumi brought with him?" the man said noticing the scared Mikan and that Narumi is nowhere in sight.

"Y-yes. " Mikan said nodding her head.

"That's odd I heard Narumi would be here. Oh right, I'm Misaki the biology teacher. Ok then I'll be going, sorry for disturbing you." The newly dubbed Misaki-sensei said causing Mikan to latch onto his leg crying for him to not go.

* * *

We now see Mikan and Misaki-sensei sitting and drinking tea and the gray cat sitting on the table having moved there earlier. "So you're worried about whether or not to trust Narumi?" Misaki asked Mikan while pouring another cup of tea and setting it down in front of the cat. The gray cat glances down at the cup of tea and drinks some while listening intently to the conversation.

"Yes, he was harassing that boy! He was stepping on him and whipping and whipping him over and over again with that weird whip. I feel bad doubting him but, he was so weird back there and I came here trusting him but, now I haven't a clue about what's going on. But, I can't go back home after coming so far!" Mikan said.

"I see" said Misaki simply in reply to Mikan.

"And my best friend is also in this school," Mikan said now starting tug her hair in front of her face creating a mustache causing both the cat and Misaki to stare at her as though she had grown a second head, " and thought I could see her again, face to face but not like this!"

"One second, calm down-" Misaki starts saying only to be cut off by Mikan.

"There's no way I can!" Mikan stated.

"Then … act like a sea otter." Misaki said causing Mikan to drop to the floor flat and quiet as a board. In reply to this the cat stares at Mikan even more so than before intrigued by the strange girl. The cat walking closer to the edge stared at the girl as she kept still on the floor. Getting ready, the gray cat pounced on Mikan's stomach and stared at her face then at Misaki-sensei with a look of disbelief. The cat staring at Mikan's nose grew more and more curious and was very tempted. The cat then pawed at Mikan's nose, seeing that Mikan's nose did not so much as move the cat began to paw at it more and more then abruptly stopped when Misaki-sensei said "Enough" causing the cat to stop, look at Misaki, then jump off of Mikan and walk back to Natsume and sit on Natsume's stomach again watching the odd therapy session occurring in front of her.

"So, as I can tell you Narumi took the correct actions by stopping Natsume from escaping," Misaki was saying before being interrupted by Mikan.

"Escaping?!" yelled Mikan in shock.

"Otter position. Yes escaping, because otherwise he would get in a lot of trouble due previous attempts and punished by a person he doesn't like and how would give a much harsher punishment." Said Misaki correcting and answering Mikan, causing the cat to perk up its ears while staring at Natsume with a solemn expression." Narumi did that so neither you nor Natsume would get hurt. The way it happened was unavoidable. And yes, at first glance it's easy to confuse Narumi for a perverted freak, but it's alright the teacher who found you is by no means a bad person."

Mikan now reassured got up with a smile on her face and sat down on the couch. "By the way … do you know what your Alice is?" Misaki asked in wonder.

"No…" Mikan said shaking her head.

"Well, do you know what Narumi's Alice is?" Misaki asked to only get another shake of the head in reply, "His Alice is called 'Pheromonal Inclination' " causing Mikan to give Misaki-sensei a look and the cat to turn to the two of them with an expression as though it was about to laugh.

"Pheromonal Inclination?" Mikan asked.

"Whether the victim is female or male, it's an ability that lets Narumi …. spread his pheromones to the victim and pretty much take them captive. Really that Alice is so much like him that it makes me feel sick to my stomach. If he uses enough power he can make his victim do whatever he wants. Kids who are still immune to love accept his pheromones, and with no chance to fight back, get high and sometimes faint explaining what happened to Natsume. There are lots of other students in this school, all with different Alices. This academy gathers those who have excelled past normal humans and have mysterious powers and this is a place where these people are raised and taken care of. "Alice" is just a general term for the ability that people here have."

"T-That's AMAZING! Alice's sound like so much fun! And I'm among the people who are like that?! It's like I'm in a comic book. SENSEI, SENSEI! In your opinion, what Alice do I have? " Mikan shouts in excitement causing the cat to look at her a tilt its head in wonder as well as causing Misaki-sensei to back bit from her.

" That is not something I know" Misaki said getting up," The one who figured out your Alice is Narumi, any way I have to go now oh, and press that red button," Misaki-sensei said pointing to the button on the wall," if Natsume wakes up, understand if he so much as opens his eyes press that button."

"Yes" Mikan calls out as Misaki-sensei rushes out of the room.

Mikan then stares at Natsume reassuring herself that he won't wake up. "He kind of looks like a black cat." Mikan mumbled to herself catching the attention of the cat. Mikan then takes out her album again and starts looking through her photos of herself with her friend, Hotaru.

And all the while, as Mikan was enchanted by the memories and thought of her friend she didn't notice the cat jump off of Natsume's body and Natsume get off the couch he was on.

"What's your name?! I'll burn this hair of yours if you don't answer. Who are you?!" Natsume demanded of Mikan as he pinned her to the couch and pulled on one of her pig tails.

Before Mikan could answer a blonde boy jumped into the room through the window catching the attention of everyone in the room." Your late, Ruka" Natsume said to the boy.

"And whose fault do you think that is Natsume? What are you doing? Who is that girl?" asked Ruka noticing the position Natsume and Mikan where in.

"She was here when I woke up. All she's been doing is whining and shouting and she won't tell me who she is." Natsume said still on top of the struggling Mikan," But at any rate, it think I'm going to make her cry." And Natsume said trying to burn her hair with his Alice, the fire Alice. Hearing this Mikan starts to struggle more and more and screaming for help.

"Damn it you cry baby! Stop moving." Natsume said in frustration.

"Why don't you just use your Alice?" Ruka asked.

"I'm a little worn out… and it seems I can't muster up enough strength to use it." Natsume said with Mikan still struggling and now crying under him.

* * *

Please review, I'm far more likely to update and I would just plain old love to have some opinions on this little project


End file.
